boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
BoBoiBoy Fire Ignites!
- Malaysian = }} |Official Title = Bahaya BoBoiBoy Api! |English Translation = BoBoiBoy Fire is Dangerous! |Written by = Nizam Razak Anas Abdul Aziz |Directed by = Yap Ee Jean Dzubir Mohammed Zakaria |Air Date = February 5, 2015 (YouTube) February 15, 2015 (MNCTV) March 29, 2015 (TV3) |Season = 3 |Episode = 16 |Preceded by = The Arsonist |Followed by = Danger: BoBoiBot }} BoBoiBoy Fire Ignites! (Malay: Bahaya BoBoiBoy Api!) Is the 16th episode of Season 3. It shows Yaya, Ying, Fang, Gopal, Tok Aba, and Ochobot trying to put BoBoiBoy into bed and control BoBoiBoy Fire because he could not be controlled any longer, and a fight happens between BoBoiBoy Fire and Fang. Plot Continuing the previous episode, BoBoiBoy blames himself about the fire accident, thus including him as the suspect. Adu Du commands him to remember the past and to recognize himself as the Real Arsonist However, BoBoiBoy's gang blames Adu Du for inventing a fake story. But instead, Adu Du tells them that they will watch the appearance of BoBoiBoy Fire by nightfall. Then, Yaya recommends BoBoiBoy to take a rest in order to reveal the truth. But when Ochobot scanned him, he couldn't find anything about the supposed fire power. And due to this, Gopal gets mad and starts to blame his best friend for not telling him about his new ability. BoBoiBoy then quickly replies that he doesn't know everything about his new power. Learning the failure, the heroes knows that they would have to wait until nightfall to see BoBoiBoy's new power. Tok Aba also suggests that his grandson should learn more about his power so that he can control it. At night in Adu Du's Bunker, Adu Du is seen to be fixing BoBoiBot. He then commanded Probe to give the samples of BoBoiBoy's Powers into the robot. Once he inserted three of BoBoiboy's powers, he decides to go find the gang in order to get BoBoiBoy Fire's power to complete the robot. At Rintis Island Primary School's soccer field, BoBoiBoy pretends to sleep. He then complains that he shouldn't be sleeping at the soccer yard. However Gopal assures Boboiboy, telling him that the reason they placed him in the school yard in the first place was so that if the fire powers were true, there would be minimal damage around the field. Due to that BoBoiboy cannot sleep, his friends attempted to help him in various ways; Ying tried making him run around the bed for 1000 km to make him tired, and thus more sleepy. Yaya attempted to give him some of her biscuits since he says that he's hungry, but Boboiboy immediately rejected the offer. Gopal tried to sing him a lullaby so that Boboiboy can sleep, but it's very loud and does not make any sense. and his guitar.]] Finally, Fang tries to sing a Chinese song to Boboiboy, which unfortunately also does not make sense. Tok Aba then tries to tell the gang a bedtime story about the history of Tok Aba and BoBoiBoy's Cocoa Shop: In 1967, Tok Aba's father created his own business. This story then managed to make everyone sleep, excluding Tok Aba and Ochobot. But while they were sleeping, Boboiboy is seen tossing around in the bed. Ochobot then quickly scanned him, and finds traces of fire power. After this, Boboiboy then transforms into BoBoiBoy Fire. The flash that came along with the transformation manages to awake the gang, who are all surprised when they see that Boboiboy truly has fire powers. But even though Boboiboy Fire seems evil-looking, he suddenly becomes very friendly and cheerful, being happy to be able to see all of his friends. Due to the shock, Yaya then quickly asked if Boboiboy Fire knew regarding the fire incidents around Rintis Island. Boboiboy Fire then thought for a moment, but then remembered what really happened during those incidents: * In Canteen Lady's hen house, he was doing a fire acrobat show for the chickens. When he saw that all of the chickens were happy, Boboiboy Fire left and threw a fire ball over his shoulder and, unknownst to him, he sets the hen's house on fire. * He then went of to Papa Zola's "Store of Rightcousness", curious for the math scores thay might have for the test. He then placed one of his hands on the door, while using the other to hold a fireball. However, he somehow managed to transfer the heat onto his other hand, so much that it caused the door to go on fire and destroy the math scores. Feeling afraid, Boboiboy Fire quickly ran away from the scene. * Next, he was walking around whilst juggling some fire balls, and saw an ice cream stand. Feeling extremely excited, he got the ice cream and once again set fire to the stand due to his fireballs. * Finally, he was feeling very bored due to that he hasn't dome anything fun, but then sees the school's sports equipment storage. He then bursts in and tries to find some balls to play with. While he was digging up the balls, he then noticed that he was also holding his small fire ball. Boboiboy Fire then threw it over his shoulder, in which it landed underneath a wooden chair. This then caused the whole storage to go on fire. attacking Gopal using Fire Ball.]] He also said that he was bored about his job as a superhero and a student, stating that there was too many work to be done. Gopal theorized that his power came from his stress. His friend convince him to return to normal and control his power, but he disobey it and became mad because he was only wanting to release his stress. He attack Gopal many times using Fire Ball and Fang shield him with Shadow Shield. Fang try to negotiate with him, but he said that his friend were making trouble. He use Volleyball Fire and Fang use Shadow Finger Prick to dodge it. BoBoiBoy Fire launching Multiple Fire Ball Attack and Fang and Ying combine their Shadow Shield and Time Shield to protect all of the heroes, but failed during the limited time. BoBoiBoy Fire using Fire Ball Penalty Kick, but Gopal turn it into Banana Fritters and his hand got burn. He finally swallow it and make BoBoiBoy Fire happy. Fang project Shadow Tiger to jump the Fire Ring to make BoBoiBoy more happier. The shadow turn to Shadow Eagle and flew to the fire ring. Gopal also turn the bottle to friend chicken and Ying slow it with Time Freeze Power and make him more happier. In the middle of the event, Adu Du and Probe come to mess the happiness and attack the heroes. BoBoiBoy Fire turn mad and create a Giant Fire Ball. Probe try to shoot him, but got a very big attack from BoBoiBoy. He fell and turn back to normal. Fang tell him that he was get his new power. Back to Adu Du's Bunker, Probe and Adu Du finally got the fire sample from the fire ball and finish the experiment. Adu Du announce to wait the appearance of BoBoi Bot. The next day at school, Papa Zola was bring out the new sport kit, but shock about the burning soccer field. Video Trailer #1 Trailer #2 ' ' Full Video Trivia * This is the first time that Fang played a guitar. * This is the third episode that fighting using his powers between BoBoiBoy and Fang. The first in Season 2, Episode 2, the second in Season 2, Episode 3. * It is revealed that Tok Aba founded his shop in 1967. * The translation for Fang's Chinese song is: BoBoiBoy has gotten tired, '' ''So close your eyes and sleep, It is good for your health to sleep early, BoBoiBoy is a good baby... *his marks the second time Fang shows his Chinese roots. (Happy Chinese New Year! 2015, Happy Chinese New Year! 2016, BoBoiBoy: The Movie, Happy Chinese New Year! 2017) Goofs *When BoBoiBoy awakening after the fight with Adu Du and Probe, in 19:32 his hat changed to red and doesn't have yellow spots. The hat's color is changed to orange again in the next scenes. *When BoBoiBoy was lying on the bed and Tok Aba was reading from his book BoBoiBoy was wearing shoes, but in the next scene when his fire powers are serving he didn't have them on. See Also id:Musim 3, Episode 16 ms:Musim 3, Episod 16 Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:BoBoiBoy